The Devil
by RRWhitey
Summary: Getting drunk, stumbling into an occult shop, and accidentally summoning the devil was not part of Maki's Friday plans. The book said Summoning Satan; not Summoning Santa.
1. The Devil is a Childish Brat

Have another dumb AU fic, because why the hell not? I only decided to slowly finish this up after the Devil series was released. Kek. I finished this at 4am so mistakes are probably there.

Summary: Getting drunk, stumbling into an occult shop, and accidentally summoning the devil was not part of Maki's Friday plans. The book said Summoning Satan; not Summoning Santa.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

* * *

Pain.

Searing awful pain.

It felt like thousands of needles stabbing into her brain.

With a groan, Maki slowly cracked an eye opened—cursing as the pain intensifies even more. "Guhhh…ugh…my head…" She slowly sits up and massages her temples trying to ease her pain. Trying to keep whatever little content she had in her stomach from bubbling up. "That is the last time I listen to Rin into going bar hopping with them…"

Why was she on the floor and why was there candles everywhere? Luckily nothing got caught on fire. But there was an interesting searing smell that emanated in the room.

"And so the sleeping beauty finally awakes. You got a bit of drool dripping over there." An unfamiliar voice causes Maki to freeze and she peers over and squints her eyes—regretting it as she feels nauseas. Maki vomits on the floor.

"What the hell?!" The unknown intruder screeches as she jumps up into the air…and stays there.

Maki looks up at the intruder with wide eyes. Her face paling completely as her still hung-over brain was trying to process of what she was looking at. It was a younger looking girl. She wore all black…black tube top…miniskirt…long gloves…and even long boots.

It wasn't just the weird skimpy outfit that Maki even really noticed. What caught her attention was the small horns protruding on the girl's head. The small bat wings behind her flapping—keeping her afloat in the air. A long skinny tail with a heart shaped at the end twitches back and forth as her red eyes seems to almost peers into Maki's soul.

"Oh…my god…" Maki gasped as she stared incredulous.

"I'm a devil actually." The girl—or devil, says with a smirk as she lay on her stomach while still in the air. She rested her cheek on her hand as she hovered over Maki. "I'm certain I explained all of this shit for you last night though. Of course…you were really insistent I take you to the North Pole or something…"

"I…last night…you…" Maki gaped, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly. "You're a devil…?" She finally finished dumbly.

"Damn. You humans really are as stupid as always." Nico muses as she slowly starts descending while still in her comfortable pose before finally laying on Maki's bed. "Let's recap from the last episode, shall we~" She snaps her finger and suddenly the room becomes dark.

"What the hell?!" Maki screamed at the sudden darkness, wincing in regret as her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Believe me. This is nothing compared to hell." The girl chuckles. Suddenly the room begins to light up and blur until suddenly!

"Hic…I can't wait…to summon Santaaaaa…" A drunk Maki slurs as she sloppily draws the circle on the floor.

"Is…Is that me?!" Maki asks incredulously as she watches the scene unfolds in front of her like a movie. "Ten points to the red-head!" The devil says sarcastically as she floats next to her while eating popcorn. "Apparently you got shit-faced or something like that and decided to do a summoning."

Maki stared wide-eyed in horror at the scene, watching as her drunk past self stumbles about and begin to slur out the incantation. The magic circle flashes a dark red sinister color as smoke began to fill the room. A figure slowly starts to form and the devil girl appears.

The real devil next to Maki begins applauding and whistling. "Woo! This is my favorite part! Popcorn?" She asks offering Maki some of the popcorn that was strangely blood-red. The red-head shook her head, declining the offer and the devil only shrug and popped some more in her mouth.

" **Who dares summon the Great Devil Nico?"** The devil spoke in a sinister tone. Maki only stared up at the devil known as Nico and hiccupped. "Santa…?" She slurs as her amethyst eyes tries their best to stay focus.

"Okay. I…I think I get it…I remember…" Maki said, covering her red face. Nico waves her hand and the scene disappears, both of them returning to Maki's room once again, this time not as a scene from the past.

Maki stumbled a bit, rubbing her head and sitting on the bed. Nico hovered over her, the long tail flicking back and forth—this unnerved Maki to no ends.

"So…you're telling me…I drunkenly summoned you…a demon…a real devil…?"

"Yup. Pretty much. And as much as I hate to say it. I'm stuck with ya. Your wish is my every command and yadda yadda contract, blah blah souls."

Maki massaged her temples, trying to ease the headache that still pained her. "Devils and demons…they…they don't exist though. There's no way you're real…I don't believe in them."

Nico raised an eyebrow at this, "You don't believe in devils and demons…yet you apparently believe in Santa and was trying to summon him?"

"What do you mean believe in Santa?"

"…Well shit. Abort subject. Abort Abort." Nico quickly said as she spun in the air. "Who am I to tell you the harsh truth? A devil? Oh wait…I am." She stops spinning and then grins mischievously at Maki.

Maki did not like that look.

"I hate to break it to you, toots-oh wait…no. I love to break it to you. But Santa is not rea-"

The alarm clock on Maki's nightstand starts ringing loudly, interrupting Nico and thankfully saving Maki's innocence.

"Wow. What great timing…" Nico sneered.

Maki promptly ignored her and grabbed the alarm clock with a gasp. "Oh no! I'm going to be late! Dammit!" In a hurry, Maki began rushing around the small apartment room. "Look, just go back to the little portal or something that you came from and let me go back to my normal life." She said while popping some painkillers into her mouth and made shooing motions at Nico.

"Don't shoo me away like I'm some sort of pest! We're contracted now, whether you—or me…likes it!" Nico scowled.

"Okay, fine. Whatever! I break the contract! I free you! Something, something, abra kadabra!" Maki yelled waving her hands at Nico as if that would do something, she quickly slipped on her shoes and was already out the door. "Look. I really don't have time for this. I'm going to be late for my classes! I'll deal with you afterwards then."

And with that Maki slammed the door shut, leaving a devil alone in her apartment room.

The door creaked open and Maki peeked in, glaring at Nico. "J-Just don't…set my apartment on fire or something…just keep it clean."

"Is that a wish worth your soul?"

"NO."

* * *

Maki sighed as she took her seat on an empty table on the campus. She rubbed her eyes and stretched to rid her drowsiness from the boring class—that she was luckily able to make it to on time.

"Maki-chan!" The sound of an excited bubbly voice—that made Maki's headache return at full-force—interrupted the silent and calm atmosphere that she was trying to keep.

"There you are! I was wondering why you didn't return my texts or anything last night! Did you hook up with someone and left the bar early or something? Kayochin was really worried! She's still a little hungover too! Hey, also can I borrow your notes? I forgot to take some, because I- " Maki reached out and placed her palm right at her excitable friend's face, effectively shutting her up.

"Rin…" Maki said slowly and calmly, "Please shut up."

Rin simply just licked Maki's hand, causing the other girl to jolt her hand off Rin's face with disgust. Maki wiped her hand on Rin's shoulder before going back to doing what she was planning on doing earlier. She laid her head down on her arms and then went dead silent. The orange-haired girl raised an eyebrow at this and walked around the table before taking a seat across Maki. She laid her chin on her arm and poked Maki's head with her free hand. "Maki-chan?"

"Unless you're going to tell me you have a crate of tomatoes with you, don't talk to me."

"So cruel! Why are you so mean right now? Are you on your period or something?"

Maki raised her head up and glared at Rin. "Please stop shouting about my menstrual cycle so loudly on the campus."

"Okay okay. I was just kidding, nyah." Rin retreated back before settling into a more comfortable position and looking at Maki once again. "So about last night…?"

"No. I didn't hook up with anyone."

"Boo. Nothing interesting happened after that?" Rin pouted as she tried to get any fun information or stories from her red-headed friend. "Wanna hear about Rin's grand adventures after you left the club then?"

The glaring look Maki gave Rin said everything.

Rin either didn't notice the look or just didn't care. "So anyways, after you left. There was this weird lady that came by and started talking to us, you know? She was really pretty, but weird. She was talking about some stuff about fate and like sh-"

Maki got up and walked away to sit at another table several feet away from the other table.

"Maki-chaaaaaaaaannn!" Rin cried out as she dramatically stretched her arms out while still sitting at the same table. "Jeez, Rin. Can you just be quiet for a moment?" Maki groaned and rested her head on her arms once again.

"Scuse me, can you help me out?" A familiar voice caused Maki to perk up and whip her head up so fast she almost had a whiplash.

"Nyah? Are you lost little girl?" Rin asked as she bounced off the table and stared at a familiar young girl wearing a purple pink hoodie with devil horns sticking out of the hood, the long skinny tail wrapped around the black miniskirt making it seem like a fancy-looking belt, long pink stockings up to her knees. Red eyes narrowed at Rin before a devilish smirk appeared on her face.

"Yes, Nico's lost. Maybe you can help Nico?" She asked with a cutesy voice that made Maki want to throw up.

A strange glazed look overcame Rin's face, almost as if she was hypnotized. She leaned closer to Nico until their faces with a few inches apart. "Of course…" She murmured. Maki stood up at the scene, a weird dark feeling bubbling down the pits of her stomach. It definitely wasn't from being hung-over, that she knew.

"Thank you so much~" Nico hummed with a wide grin, her fangs showing. She stroked Rin's cheek and RIn leaned closer. Their faces now just a few centimeters apart.

"Oi! What the hell do you two think you're doing?!" Maki yelled as she quickly shoved Rin aside. Rin stumbled a bit, blinking a few times trying to remember what just happened. "Was…I doing something…?" She blinked again as she realized she was the only one left in the area.

Maki was dragging Nico by her arm, she pushed Nico against the wall and trapped the shorter girl between her arms. "What the hell did you just do back there to Rin?!" Maki glared down at the devil who only gave her an annoying smirk.

"I was only going to quiet her up for a moment like you wanted her to." She said innocently with a hum.

Maki eyebrows creased and furrowed down in confusion. "…Have…have you been following me?" That still didn't answer Maki's question of what happened to Rin though.

Nico only shrugged as she peered up at Maki, her expression completely neutral now. "I'm only doing what a contracted summon is supposed to do. I just put that loud girl under a charm to quiet her up…and then maybe devour her soul…" Nico mumbled the last part.

"Devour her soul?!"

"Yeah. Duh, Devil. Hell spawn? Souls collector? I wasn't going to REALLY devour her soul. Even if her soul is pretty pure and delicious looking." Nico said with a slight hungry look in her eyes and she licked her lips.

"Leave. Rin. Alone." Maki growled as she leaned close to Nico's face, staring her right in the eyes. Those red…hypnotizing eyes.

Okay, maybe that wasn't the brightest idea and for some odd reason Maki felt a bit flushed so she quickly pushed away from Nico and turned her head to the side to avoid the devil's smug expression. "You're supposed to listen to me right? Well, don't hurt my friends."

"Is that a wish worth your soul?" Nico sang in an annoyingly high pitched sing-song voice and Maki gritted her teeth and clenched her fist trying to fight the urge to punch this little devil brat.

"If so be it. Just don't hurt any of my friends." She took a deep breath and steeled her gaze at the devil—who only looked at her with a perplexed expression.

Nico eventually sighed before turning away from Maki. "I'm just kidding about the whole soul thing. Jeez, it was just a joke." She laughed before turning back to face Maki, her arms behind her back and her tail flickering freely—the bottom of the hoodie flowing just a little from the wind. She hopped backwards a bit before jumping a little higher, hovering in the air.

"Relax, human. I may be a devil, but I still follow the oath of the contract—even if the contract was made in a drunken stupor." Her red eyes seem to gleam with a strange emotion as she continued to look down at Maki. "Just know that you and I are bounded by that shit contract and there's only one way out of it. I'd tell you what it is…but I think I've taken an interest in you. I'll wait for you like a good little devil at home~"

With that Nico seemingly disappeared in thin air.

Maki blinked as she tried to process what the strange being said and rubbed her face. "I…I don't get this…" She murmured to herself. As she removed her hand from her face, Maki noticed something. Something she didn't noticed at all—possibly because she was so busy and stressed with everything that have went on—her hand had a strange marking. It was in a similar black inky heart style as Nico's tail.

Maki realized her life wouldn't be the same again.

Because the Devil is a Childish Brat…

* * *

 _ **Author's Rambling:**_ I'm so sorry for making another AU fic that I'll probably never finish. I can't help it, I have a problem. I just really wanted Devil Nico making Maki's life difficult.

Hope you all enjoyed the story and if you did, feel free to drop a review and tell me how much you hate my guts for doing this to you.

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


	2. The Devil is actually kinda cute

If you squint you can probably see something that looks like a plot. Probably.

Here, just take this godforsaken second chapter. Nothing really happens much in this chapter except Maki being really gay.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

* * *

Frustration.

Confusion.

And quite frankly…just plain irritated at all of this. Maki impatiently continued to tap her pencil on her desk as she halfheartedly took notes while the professor droned on and on. Her head was still killing her and she needed to remind herself to strangle a certain orange-haired girl for having the most brilliant idea on going to a bar and getting completely shit-faced.

Speaking of said girl though…

Maki glanced over to Rin, who was pretending to pay attention with her book in her face. The professor didn't notice, but Maki could plainly see Rin opening up Neko Atsume on her phone and doing a small fist pump as she seem to acquire a new cat. After that…ordeal, it was as though Rin did not recall a single thing about that meeting with that devil. Did she had some sort of memory altering magic too or something?

This was starting to feel like one of those weird supernatural anime and Maki was the poor human loser that had to deal with it all.

She needed to figure out a way to get rid of that devil. Maki was certain the devil mentioned something about breaking the contract. But how? The little hell spawn hamster wasn't going to make it easy and tell her anything about it, Maki was certain of that. Maki sighed as she rest her cheeks on her palm while glancing back over at the professor, trying her best to regain focus. Amethyst eyes glanced down to her other hand and she started at the inky black tattoo that was etched onto her skin.

First the devil comes into her life yammering about contracts and souls.

Then she tries seduce one her friends.

And now she gives Maki a tattoo.

Maki touched her forehead trying to contain the long loud sigh that wanted to escape her lips. The one time Maki agrees to go drinking and everything goes to literal hell.

Finally after the long grueling hour, class was over.

As soon as the professor dismissed the class, Maki spent no time packing all her belongings and bolting out the room – ignoring the loud whiny "Maki-chaaaaaaan?" from the room. The foreboding fear that continued to gnaw at the back of Maki's brain. She had to hurry, hurry and find a way to get rid of that devil and pretend none of this never happened. Who knows what else that thing would do?

"Oh. Excuse me." Maki quickly muttered as she bumped into someone. The other woman only nodded with a polite smile before walking off. Maki halted for a second as she looked back at the stranger; whose back was still turn to her as she continued walking away, her blonde hair flowing gently in the wind. "Whoa...a…foreigner…?"

The blonde could still feel the piercing amethyst eyes on her and she glanced back giving Maki a sly grin, her own blue cerulean eyes twinkling. "Is there anything else I can help you with, ma'am?" she spoke in fluent Japanese, her voice cool and deep. Maki had to fight the urge to smack herself as she realized she was caught staring at a stranger, "Sorry. For a second, I thought you...uh...look like someone. Uh…sorry again! Bye!" and just as quickly and clumsy like the apologies, Maki ran off. The blonde looked back as the red-headed bolted down the street. The smile on her face dropped into a frown as she narrowed her eyes. She raised her hand to her face , staring right at the back of her palm. It was faded and wasn't seen against the pale white skin, but a small glowing symbol lit up for a few seconds before dimming back down.

"So this is where you been hiding…" Her lips twisted into a smirk and she clenched her hand tightly.

Maki finally made it to her apartment after that. The red-head took a deep breath, pacing herself outside her apartment door. She was afraid. Afraid of what she'll see when she opens that door. Is it going to look like hell with souls flying around and everything on fire? Or maybe bones and blood splattered everywhere? She shivered at that thought, pinching the bridge of her nose and groaning loudly. Blood is really hard to clean out of the floor.

"Come on, Nishikino. You can do this. Sure she's a magical being with powers and abilities you don't quite understand nor actually believe they exist. Just get in there and how her just what humans are capable of!"

And then after that Maki can go back to her boring normal life filled with normal boring…life things.

"Okay. Logically…that is how my life is. As sad as it is…but thinking about it like that is kinda…pathetic." Maki mumbled aloud in front of her apartment room obviously not looking like an insane person. She shook her head fervently, "Whatever! I just don't want no freaking hell imp seducing my friends and giving me lame tattoos!" with renewed vigor and confidence, Maki swung the door wide opened. She blinked, bracing herself for any surprise that may come at her.

"W-what the?!" Maki's eyes widen as she entered the room and closed the door, taking in the state of her apartment. Everything was…

Everything was…

Everything was…clean.

Like…clean clean…not like before accidentally summoning the devil, clean. But like…even before Maki lived here, clean. Living by herself, Maki didn't really clean or cooked. She generally just got take outs or just buy a crate of tomatoes at the Farmers Market. All the trash that once littered the living room was gone and out of sight. The carpet even looked like it was cleaned AND vacuumed. There was a slight scent of Pine-sol in the air and Maki looked at the small kitchen area and softly gasp.

The pile of noodle bowls and pizza box that once filled the sink and trash bins in the corner were all gone. The kitchen tiles were gleaming white, free from all the stains that had caked into it. Maki was completely sure that the tiles were originally patterned. Maki continued to stare at her now cleaned kitchen for a few more seconds and shook her head. "Wow. It actually seems like a waste since I don't cook."

She snapped back into focus and remember one more place. "Did she…" Maki gulped as she slowly inched over to the door that led to her room. She creaked the door opened slowly and glanced inside.

The candles and mess from last night was all cleaned up. It looked even cleaner too, Maki was sort of impressed. But then she remembered that her little housemaid is actually a soul devouring manifestation of darkness from the pits of hell. A very tiny terror to Maki's boring life.

Speaking of that tiny terror from hell.

Maki glanced over and deadpanned as she watched Nico sat at her chair on her laptop playing a weird puzzle game…with a cladily dressed anime girl posing on the side.

"Dammit, Kyu. Shut the fuck up and just let me screw you already. Stupid unnecessarily hard human puzzle game."

"What…" Maki tried to grasp the situation at hand while remaining calm; she inhaled and then exhaled,"…the fuck are you doing?!" she yanked the headphones off of Nico's head, also ripping the wire out of the audio jack.

The anime girl's moans loudly filled the room and Maki turned beet red before slamming her laptop shut. "What the hell were you just doing?" She panted, trying to calm her heartbeat and hoping to whatever deity out there that she wouldn't get any complaints from the landlord.

"What did it looked like? I was playing a game."

"That anime girl wasn't wearing anything."

"Isn't that most games in general?"

"Where did you even get this game?! How did you even get on my laptop?!"

"Humans have so much questions. It's not much of a wonder that you guys end up making so much different fantasy bullshit stories and games where you guys slay us or fuck us." Nico shrugged as she spun around on the chair a few times, her eyes half-lidded and an annoying smug expression on her face.

Maki covered her face with her hands, screaming internally.

The black tattoo on her hand glowed an eerie color and Nico raised an eyebrow. "Hey, toots." Nico said while still spinning, Maki replied to her with a loud groan. "You seem sorta drained. You look like you got the life sucked out of you." Nico sniggered.

"I hate you so much right now." Maki said, her face still in her hands. The tattoo began emitting a strange glow and Maki flinched holding her hand in pain. "Shit! What the hell is up with this tattoo anyways?!" Maki screamed as she held it up for Nico to see. It felt like it was on fire. As if someone was currently branding Maki's hand.

"I was honestly gonna ask you the same thing too." Nico said as she stopped spinning, she propped her legs up and tilted her head in an adorable way that made Maki want to punch her in the face. "What the hell do you mean by that? This isn't your doing?" She felt her patience thinning.

Nico waved her arms in front of her. "Look, girly. To tell you the truth this is my first summon done in a drunken stupor. So whatever you did during the summoning rites was your own downfall."

"I was under the influence!"

"Well gol-fuckin-ly. Hell's court could honestly not give a shit for that. Besides it's your fault for drinking and summoning me. Haven't anyone ever taught you to not drink and summon the devil?"

Maki just stood there agape, her anger rising as Nico looked up at her with that smug face and gleaming red eyes. She took a deep breath before picking up the headset and slamming it on Nico's head. "Yeowch!" Nico rubbed her head and grumbled, picking the headset up and inspecting it to make sure it wasn't damaged. "Why do humans always resort to violence just because they don't wanna admit it's their fault?"

"I didn't ask for this…" Maki sighed as she sat down on her bed, her head hanging low.

Nico only looked at that silly human and clicked her tongue. "Oh come on. Neither of us asked for this. But as a devil, I'm going to make due with it and get all I can with this contract."

"I don't even know anything about the contract though!" Maki yelled frustrated that she was still unable to understand a single thing. "Isn't it unfair that only one party has full knowledge of this contract while the other doesn't?!"

Nico just blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Another time.

"It's…in the summoning book. Just read that?"

Maki blinked back at Nico. Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth opened slightly. "What?"

Why didn't Maki think of that?!

"Why didn't I think of that?!"

Maki stood up quickly from the bed, "Where is it?!" She grabbed Nico's shoulders and shook her back and forth.

"Whoa whoa! Hands off the goods! Or bads…whatever." Nico's tail extended around Maki, pulling her away from Nico and giving the two a bit of distance. Maki froze as she felt the tail wrapped around her waist. "You can…control that?" Her voice cracked just a little as she felt the tail twitched against her side.

"Rude. _That_ is my tail. And is as perfect as the rest of me." Nico said with pride, her eyebrow waggled and a dirty smirk appear on her face. "What's wrong? Are you actually scared of my tail?"

"N-no! It's just…weird…because humans don't…have tails…"

A tail slowly uncurled around Maki. The tip of the tail grazing the Maki's thigh causing her to gasp in surprise.

The tail twitched back and forth before flickering behind Nico and wrapping loosely on her neck. The very tip rubbing up against her cheek. Her red eyes gleaming and glowing in such an intensity that Maki felt a strange pull to the small girl.

"Well…I'm not a human, remember~" Nico giggled as she gave the very tip of her tail a light kiss. Maki gulped and rubbed her knees together.

Maki kinda wished that one single thought did not form in her brain.

The idea that even for just a remote second. She felt sort of…attracted to that small devil.

Maki quickly turned away from Nico, twirling a lock of her hair in that usual nervous habit that she have. She glanced everywhere, but Nico – remembering once again about the state of her apartment. She suppose she should thank the devil for not setting her apartment on fire. "I guess I should…thank you for keeping my place clean…you did…really great on cleaning…." Maki mumbled lowly that you wouldn't babe to hear if you weren't paying attention. She glanced back over at Nico waiting to hear some sort of conceited babbling about her being a great devil or something. It never came though.

Nico blinked before rocking back and forth on the chair and spinning. She scratched the back of her head, then her cheek.

Was…was she blushing? Was she embarrassed? Maki was now looking at Nico as she watched the small devil continue to fidget on the chair.

"I'm…sorta surprised you noticed…of course the place was a huge shitstain. But wow…I…I didn't think you'd actually would thank me." She rubbed her nose and quickly spun the chair facing away from Maki. "Humans are weird…"

Although it was really small, Maki saw a smile that wasn't the usual annoying smug smirk that made her want to punch that little shit. It was an actual genuine happy smile.

At that moment…Maki realized something.

The devil…is actually kinda cute.

"Fuck. Before I forget, where's that book?!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Babbling:**_ I only wrote a second chapter because a Devil Nico AU is one of my turn-ons. Ironically enough there wasn't as much Devil Nico as I wanted to cram down on this chapter. Oh well, until next time or something.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and if you did, feel free to drop a review!

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


	3. The Devil is a little shit

I had no internet for awhile and great inspiration for the week. Since everyone have bad taste like me and love this dumb AU, I decided to gift you all an early chapter. I ended up having some fun ideas for this story. *cries into my hands* Just take this chapter. Just...just take it.

Stuff kinda happens and Maki is still pretty gay.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

* * *

"Where...is...it?!" Another groan and another box emptied of it's content onto the ground. She has been up all morning taking all of the trash back into her house and looking through it. Maki scatters the random items and trash trying to find the book that should help ease her of all the problems she was having.

Speaking of problems, one of them was simply just laying on the couch and flipping through the channels past every variety shows and commercial while eating chips.

"Sure yeah, I mean I did clean up the place for you and all that...so go ahead, trash it." Nico rolled her eyes as she continued shifting through the channels. The distressed red-head continued dumping the trash bags and everything onto the ground, "Are you completely sure you didn't throw it away or something while you were cleaning?!"

The devil in replied lazily looked over at Maki and waved her hand, "Do I look stupid enough to throw away a book that actually has enough powers as the Pandora's Box?"

Maki glared a Nico. "...Well, I mean..."

"Okay, no. Don't even finish that sentence." Nico replied dryly and flicked some chips over at Maki, causing the human to growl with irritation. "Maybe you were stupid enough and threw it away yourself or something the night you summoned me. I mean...you were drunk."

"I wouldn't-" Maki paused and paled, "Oh god...did I?" She glanced over at all the trash that was scattered in the living room. "It...it would still be here, wouldn't it?"

"Nope." Nico tossed a chip in her mouth, crunching on it loudly and annoyingly. Maki toss some of the trash over at the lazy devil on her couch, "How can you be sure? You haven't even helped me at all!" Nico blocked the trash with the cushion and tossed the cushion over to Maki, "The book leaves a sort of aura that I can sense. I don't sense it here. I haven't since this morning, to be honest."

"You mean you been letting me dig through my trash for an hour when you already knew it wasn't here?!"

Nico paused. She took a handful of chips and crunched on it for a moment as if deep in thought. "Yeah. Pretty much." She finally said after swallowing the mouthful of chips. Maki threw her head back and groan in frustration. It's not technically murder if it's an evil hell being, right? Can devils even be murdered? "Are you just telling me that the book just...disappeared?!"

Nico's attention went back on the television as she finally settled on an idol concert that was playing. "Yup."

Perfect. Just perfect.

Maki have spent an hour of her day-off trying to find a book that wasn't even here to begin with. Her house was even more disarray then it was before Nico cleaned it. What's worse was the tattoo on her hand was once again burning painfully—almost as if on fire. The red-head slowly got up from the pile of trash she was sitting on and walked in front of the devil, blocking the screen.

"Hey, move. I was actually watching that." Nico grumbled at Maki, flicking several broken chips in her face. The chips hit Maki square on the face and she still didn't move.

That was it.

That was the final straw.

Maki raised her right arm over her head, her amethyst eyes glowering with annoyance and anger. With a mighty swing, she brought her hand down—karate chopping Nico on the head.

"Uragh?!"

A loud boom and Nico exploded into smoke.

"W-what the?!" Maki coughed and waved her hand, trying to dispel the smoke. What just happened?! All she was trying to do was possibly cause the devil some pain! Not cause her to explode into pieces or something! "H-Hey! What just happened? Are you okay? I-I didn't mean to-"

"What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do?" A very angry voice rumbled from the smoke—almost demonic sounding, it caused shivers to run down Maki's spine. The smoke finally dissipated after a moment and Maki looked down. She blinked.

"Uh."

"What is this?!" Nico screeched as she looked up at Maki. How did the human get so big? She tried to reach her hands up to grab onto Maki, but instead of her usual human like hands they were...furry paws...?

Nico sat down, her clothes, now a lot bigger, scattered under her on the couch, she looked at her paws. Yup. They were paws...her tail flickered next to her, it was furry also. She patted down herself realizing that her entire body was also covered in black fur. Her paws slowly reaches up to her head and instead of her devil horns-

Ears.

Cat ears.

Nico somehow turned into a cat.

"HUMAN, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"YOU OBVIOUSLY DID SOMETHING, BECAUSE I'M A FUCKIN FURRY!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I'M SO CONFUSED RIGHT NOW!"

Nico jumped up, trying to swipe her paws at Maki. "Confused?! I get turned into a cat and YOU'RE confused?!"

"I don't normally turn people into cats, okay?! This is the first for me!" Maki was breathing hard, running out of air from screaming at the devil turned cat.

"Turn me back!"

"I...I don't know how!"

The now turned cat opened her mouth and let out an ungodly screech. Maki covered her ears, wincing at how loud it was and hoping the neighbors wouldn't come around asking if she was okay. "Look, just...just calm down. I'm sure if we just...relax...and take a deep breath, we can figure out what happened and how to fix it."

Nico was clawing into the sofa in frustration. "You hit me and turn me into a cat! Hit me again or something! Maybe that'll turn me back!"

As stupid as that sounded...it did kinda make sense. Maki lifted her arm cautiously over Nico, "O-Okay...that does makes sense, I guess..."

The tattoo was no longer burning anymore and Maki wondered if the tattoo had anything to do with Nico's new form. She lifted her hand over Nico's furry little head and Nico closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact.

"C-cute..." Maki mumbled as she saw the small black cat shivering like a small animal that knew it was in trouble and was gonna get hit.

"Did you say something? Hurry up and hit me already, you slow human!" Nico hissed and Maki turned her head, looking into space with an annoyed look. "I take that back..." She grumbled as she prepared herself to strike.

The doorbell rang several times, interrupting Maki. It rang, then the door started being knocked on repeatedly until it turned into a loud banging in a rhythm that was...sorta catchy.

"Maki-chaaaaaaaaan! Remember the study party for the exam next week?!" Rin's voice was heard from outside the door. A little husher tone that can be barely heard, telling Rin to quiet down so as to not disturb the neighbors.

"Oh shit."

Nico sat there a little miffed, "Hey. It's that loud girl again. Should I eat her?" Her black furry tail swayed back and forth behind her.

"Don't eat my friends, please." Maki was trying to figure out what to do. Her house was a mess. The devil is now a cat. And Rin and Hanayo is here too. "Okay, new plan. Just...stay out of sight." Maki said as she picked Nico up and tossed her in the bedroom.

"Just stay quiet and be like...a...cat. Okay?"

"Urrghhh! Fine! Just make it quick!" Nico rumbled as she landed on her feet and paced around in circles. Maki closed the door shut and then headed over to the front door so she could let her friends in. She paused for a second, remembering something important. Maki quickly ran back into the living room and tossed Nico's clothes under the couch.

After that she quickly ran back to the front door to let the two in and stop Rin from playing the entirety of Rat a Tat on her door. "Hey guys...sorry the place is a bit of a mess...also you can stop banging on my door, Rin." Maki greeted both her friends when she opened the door. Rin skips in, "Aw, it's okay, Maki-chan. Your place is always a mess."

Maki clenches her fist and unclenches it. That was close, she worried for a moment that if she hit Rin, would Rin also turn into a cat? She was sure Rin probably wouldn't mind, but still.

"Sorry for the intrusion. And Rin-chan, you really shouldn't be causing such a ruckus like that next time. You'll disturb Maki-chan's neighbors." Hanayo gently chastised the orange-haired girl. "Nyaahh, I'm sorry." Rin said in a singsong voice; both Maki and Hanayo knew she wasn't really sorry.

"Whatever, I'll have to cut the study session short, because I actually have some other things I need to do. Sorry, guys." Maki apologized as she led them into the living room and they gathered around the table—pulling out their laptops and textbooks.

As they studied together, the small black devil cat was still pacing about in the room.

"My beautiful form. Ruined. All because of that human. Jeez. I clean her house, I'm at her beck and call, and she turns me into a cat! Rude." She stopped for a moment looking over at the door. Her tail twitching back and forth as her eyes began glimmering with mischief.

"She did say be like a cat..." A very mischievous Cheshire-like grin appeared on her small furry face. Nico trotted up to the door and looked up at the handle. It was pretty high, but nothing that The Great Devil Nico could handle. "Hup!" She hopped a little.

"Hah!" She hopped again. "Hm?"

She kept hopping up and down. "What the fuck?! Fly already?!" The small black cat kept hopping up and down, trying to use her usual powers. She stopped and panted, still glaring up at the door. Okay, so somehow the red-headed human turned her into a cat and also stripped her of her powers.

"Okayyyyy! Well, you know what they say. Vengeance is just karma being taken into your own hands." Nico climbed up on the door until she reached the handle, she jiggled it several times with her paws until there was a click and the door slowly swayed opened.

Luckily the three girls studying in the room didn't take notice at all and Nico quietly snuck out—closing the door. "Don't fear a cat that opens the door. Fear the cat that closes it~" Nico whispered as she stalked closer to the girls. Rin seemed to have been the first to take note of Nico, her eyes twinkling with excitement and happiness. "Aww! Maki-chan! You got a cat?"

"I got a what?" Maki dropped her pencil. She quickly whipped her head over to the direction Rin was looking and Nico sat down with a cute expression on her face, staring at them with big wide eyes. "Nyaahhh~!" She mewed cutely and both Rin and Hanayo cooed over her.

"It's so cute!" Rin squealed as she got up from her spot and went over to pet Nico.

"Rin-chan, you're allergic to cats though!" Hanayo quipped, worriedly.

"But it's soooooo cute!" Rin cooed as she continued rubbing her cheek against the small cat. "And...it's weird, I'm not getting any sniffles or anything like that! You got a magic cat~!"

 _'I'm magic, alright...'_ Nico wryly thought to herself.

Rin continued petting her and Nico pretended to enjoy the attention. Or maybe she did really enjoyed it. "What's your kitty's name, Maki-chan?" Rin asked as she held Nico in her arms.

...

"Stan." Maki finished lamely and Nico hissed trying to swipe at Maki again.

 _'Of all the names, you couldn't think of something even remotely cute?!'_

"Oh, it's a boy?"

"Sure. Let's go with that."

Nico glared at Maki and wiggled out of Rin's grasp. She let out a huff before walking towards the bookshelf jumping onto it—all of the while keeping direct eye contact with Maki. "What is he doing?" Hanayo asked as Nico sat next to the vase on the bookshelf while still staring right at Maki.

Maki narrowed her eyes at the cat. "Stan...don't you dare..." Nico only replied with a steady gaze still locked onto Maki and lifted a paw, pressing it against the vase.

"Stan..."

The vase wobbled a little.

"Stan, no."

A little bit more. Paws pressed against the vase and tipped it off the bookshelf. "Rin! I'll buy you a deluxe ramen bowl!" Before anyone could blink, Rin dove towards the bookshelf, catching the vase before it shattered on the floor. "Safe, nyah..."

Maki sighed and glared at Nico, who only returned the glare with a cute innocent look, head tilted as if she was unaware of the disaster she almost caused.

That little shit.

"Sorry, guys. I guess Stan is just being a little moody right now. How about we move the study group next week? I'll also have the place probably a bit more clean." Maki hope Rin and Hanayo would at least buy into the lame excuse.

Rin stood up, dusting herself and putting the vase back. She picked Nico up from the shelf and cuddled her some more. "Next week sounds good, nyah. I can play with Stan more too, right buddy?"

"Nyahhh." Nico mewed cutely as if agreeing with Rin. She may be acting cute right now. But that isn't going to stop Maki from throwing her out the window after this.

Hanayo giggled as she also petted Nico, who purred and leaned her face closer to the other girl's touch. "Awww, he likes you, Kayochin!"

Rin put Nico down and the two girls packed up to prepare their leave. "We'll text you later, alright Maki-chan~?" The orange-haired girl said excitedly as she skipped out the door while blowing kissed towards Nico. "I'll see you next time, Stan!"

"Bye, Maki-chan. See you later." Hanayo waved and followed Rin, closing the front door.

"Thank god that was over." Nico scratched her ear as she jumped on the couch and stared once again at Maki. "Now hurry up and turn me back!" Maki covered her face with a hand—taking a deep breath and trying to calm her nerves. "You little..." She walked over to the couch and with no hesitation karate chopped Nico right on the head.

"Uguh!" Nico blinked. "D-Did it work?" She looked down and saw that she was still covered in fur. "I'm still a cat?! What the shit?!"

"I don't know! Maybe it's just temporary! Like you'll turn back the next morning!"

"I better or there's going to be actual literal hell to pay."

"What are you going to do? Bring me a dead bird?" Maki sighed as she took a seat next to Nico. "We can figure out everything tomorrow, I guess. You being a cat. The missing book. All of that."

Red eyes flickered over to Maki, giving her a questionable stare. Nico sighed before scooting closer to Maki and laying herself on the girl's lap. "Fine then. But if I don't turn back to normal, don't expect me to start learning how to use the litter box."

"Why would I waste money on a litter box? You can be an outside cat." Maki smirked, hearing a small grumble from the feline on her lap. She hesitantly moved her hand on Nico's head and began petting her as she turned on the television.

She continued moving her hand before pausing as she heard a strange rumbling sound. Is she...? The sound stops as Maki's hand still hovered over Nico's head. Slowly, Maki's hand descended once again—stroking the soft silky fur.

Once again, the small rumbling continued again. "Are...are you purring...?"

"I-what? No, I just...fuck. Shut up." Nico swatted at Maki's hand before covering her face with her paws.

"Oh my god. You were totally purring."

"Shut up. I was not."

Maki moved her hand once again—rubbing over at Nico's neck and then down to her back, causing the small cat to shiver a little before little out a contented purr. "Okay, I am. It feels nice, sue me."

 _'She can be cute when she wants to be.'_ Maki thought to herself, continuing to pet Nico, loving how the small cat felt really nice to touch. Furry and warm.

...A little...too warm...?

Maki's hand felt warm. She looked down, seeing the tattoo shimmering softly. "Huh?"

A boom and smoke. Maki felt the weight increased on her lap and she clenched her eyes shut, coughing at the smoke. "W-what?"

The smoke dissipated and Maki opened her eyes to see the familiar red eyes peering into hers. "Well...that was...something, I guess." Nico mused, back to her humanoid form.

Amethyst eyes blinked before lowering down. Nico was still on Maki's lap.

Naked.

The front door clicked opened and Rin quickly rushed in. "Hey, Maki-chan! I forgot my bag so I came back. You also forgot to lock the doo-" Rin paused.

Maki sat there frozen with a very naked young looking girl straddling her lap. Nico's eyes twinkled as she saw Rin's expression. She wrapped her arms around Maki's neck, pressing a kiss against Maki's collarbone. "We're a little busy here, in case you haven't noticed."

"Ahh...nyahhh...s-sorry for disturbing...you..." Rin slowly backed away, her eyes still locked on the two girls on the couch. "I'll just uhm...you know...leave. Uh...just...just give me my bag next time I see you in class, Maki-chan! Also don't forget the ramen! Bye!" And with that Rin zoomed out.

"What the fuck?!" Maki pushed Nico off her lap and stood up. Her face completely flushed. "I-I...what...why...why did you..." She felt her face grow extremely hot as she pressed a hand against the spot that Nico kissed.

Nico only laughed at Maki's embarrassment. "I saw an opportunity for some fun and took it."

Maki gave Nico a glare, but blushed immediately afterwards as her eyes strayed a little too down. "Put on some clothes already!"

"Fine fine, it's chilly here anyways. Where's my clothes?" Maki pointed under the couch only to choke as Nico went on her knees to reach for her clothes underneath the couch, giving Maki a complete eyeful. Her tail swayed back and forth, the motion constantly causing Maki to look over at the naked girl.

Maki covered her burning red face with both her palms and let out a loud groan.

She was 100% sure now.

The devil is a little shit.

* * *

 _ **Author's Rambling:**_ One of the main focus point I planned for the story is the ability Maki acquired to turn Nico into a cat. More of how it works is going to be explained, but a small spoiler is that it's tied to Maki's tattoo on her hand and her emotions.

Anyways. I really did enjoyed writing this chapter and hoped you guys enjoyed reading it. Also important lesson for me is to never again write on mobile (That's why there's an extreme difference in terms of writing from the last chapter and this chapter. I'll probably rewrite Chapter 2 whenever I can.)

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and if you did, feel free to drop a review!

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


	4. The Devil is truly a monster

It's officially October. So we definitely need the Devil here. Here's to another chapter and many more to come on October(probably not).

Some stuff happens; Nico is an asshole and Maki just wants to go home. Also special guest appearance!

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

* * *

They always say "When life gives you lemon. Make lemonade."

But what if the lemon that life decided to give you was rotten and disgusting? Are you expected to make lemonade with that? No. You go march right up to life and smash that lemon in their face.

And that's exactly what Maki wanted to do with the stupid supernatural cat that was hiding in her bag during class—trying to distract her with meaningless conversations.

"Psst, hey brat." The small voice, muffled inside the bag and a furry head poked out. "How long am I suppose to stay in here? It's hot in here!" Maki only reply by poking the small cat's head back inside the bag. "You're from hell. This heat should be nothing. Now shut up and stay quiet." A harsh whisper sent the devil cat pouting and curling in the bag.

"This is stupid. I don't even know why you dragged me along to your dumb human cult gathering."

Maki rolls her eyes. "It's not a cult gathering. It's a college class." Her eyes refocused down to her professor who was writing and explaining a formula.

The black cat shuffled a bit in Maki's bag before holding the girl's phone in her paws, tapping on an app with her paw. Might as well pass the time with some games. "Whatever. You all brainlessly gather around another human who claims to have more knowledge than you guys and soak up whatever BS he says, regardless of if it's true or not. If college isn't a cult then I'm just a little pixie." She taps on the screen repeatedly with her paws.

Maki kicked her bag, a small yelp erupt from the bag and everyone turns around trying to pinpoint the sound. She simply just turns her head, staring at the wall while humming innocently. A small furry paw raised up from the bag; a small weak voice mumbles, "You can't tell right now. But I'm flipping you off."

The red-head only smirks.

The rest of class was pretty quiet, except for that little mishap when a very loud "BUSHIMO!" was heard from Maki's bag and as such Maki confiscated her phone away from Nico. Finally the professor looked up from the board and rubbed his eyes, glancing at his watch before facing the class.

"Alright, you're all free to go. Just remember that this will be on your test." The class all groaned at this as they slowly shuffled out of the classroom. "And just a reminder that there has been some mugging as of lately. You're all adults, but let's spread some awareness so everyone stays safe. Don't go out late on your own, be sure to avoid alleyways-" The professor's voice was already drowned out as Maki already packed her stuff and walked out the classroom. "That was a huge waste of time." Nico yawned, poking her head out of the bag and pawing at Maki's side. "Gimme back the phone. I was just building my team too!"

Maki rolled her eyes. "Be quiet or else I'll keep you as a cat forever."

"You do that and I'll hack a huge ass fur ball on all your shit in your bag." How can a cute cat look so annoyingly smug?

Maki glared down at Nico in her bag. "You wouldn't dare."

Nico held a paw to her mouth, making fake gagging noises. "Hold on. I think I have one coming up right now." She ducked her head back in Maki's bag.

Gripping the bag tighter in her hand, Maki twirled it around a few times—hearing Nico's screeching as she did so. She stops before hoisting the bag up—the small little groaning sound emitting from the bag and Maki grins, taking a bit of delight at actually being able to handle the devil a bit better than before. It wasn't like the little thing was even scary to begin with. She was just…really hot-tempered and always had something to say.

It wasn't easy, but Maki finally got used to it so she wasn't always entirely playing to Nico's tune. She learned that the tattoo that occasionally burned or glowed seem to have some sort of reaction towards Nico that caused her to turn into a cat. The young devil girl apparently never even heard of such a thing and Maki have no idea what to think about it either. But it was very useful to get a sulking pouting devil out of her room before she downloaded some more games on Maki's laptop and also to come to class with her so the red-headed human can keep a closer eye on the little devil brat.

Nico have tried and snuck out several times during class. But being a cat with no actual powers except a very sassy mouth, Nico wasn't able to get very far before being picked on by some elementary children—who ended up running away screaming in terror as Nico cursed and described in detail on how she eats delicious misbehaving children. She gave up and accepted her fate of going with Maki to class this afternoon after being chased by several dogs and almost catnapped by a crazy cat lady. At the end of the class they were to go and see if they can find the occult shop that Maki stumbled into a few days ago.

Maki went into the restroom, locking it. She then turned the bag upside down, emptying the cat out of it. Maki shook it several times checking to see if there was any fur balls. Luckily for her (and Nico) the bag was clean.

"Ugh. Boring show. Crappy crumb for food. And then horrible landing. 0/10 would not ride again in that bag." Nico stretched, purring contently at finally having some fresh air and space to actually move around. "Should probably call animal abuse on you though. Seriously."

"Shut up." Maki simply shrugged and dropped Nico's clothes right on top of the cat, burying her in a pile of clothing—her head barely poking out. "Now let's see if this works…" Maki kneeled down and placed her palm on Nico's head. She exhaled slowly, clearing her mind and watching as the tattoo slowly started shimmering. It shimmered brightly and the small cat trembled underneath it before...

Poof!

Maki coughed as she staggered towards the windows and opened it, clearing out the smoke.

"Ugh...disgusting." Nico frowned as she still sat on the cold restroom floor naked, her clothes all around her.

Maki covered her eyes, turning her back towards Nico, her face a bit flushed—she was still unused to the whole transforming back completely naked thing. "Just hurry up and get changed already."

The young devil girl grumbled about lack of decency (Maki promptly snorted very loudly) as she pulled on her jacket, pulling the hoodie up to hide her devil horns; although in Maki's opinion still kind of stupid considering the hoodie Nico dawned on was a devil hoodie itself. The long skinny tail wrapped itself around Nico's waist snugly like a belt, keeping her skirt up since it was so loose. "Okay, Red. You can look now and not have to pay for the show." Nico sang as she continued fiddling with her skirt to keep it on.

Rolling her eyes, Maki turned back facing Nico. "Took you long enough. Let's go." Maki grumbled at the time being wasted and yank the door open, coming face to face with Rin; whose hand was out reach to grab the restroom door handle.

Rin blinked, staring inside the restroom behind Maki, looking directly at Nico who was still fiddling with her skirt. "N-nyah…" Her eyes widen and a small blush appearing on her face.

"R-Rin…" Maki gaped at Rin, turning bright red at the implication of what looks like Maki coming out of a locked restroom—slightly flushed with a young girl, still struggling to put her skirt back on…and is the room feeling hot or is it just her?

The orange-haired girl staggers back a little before placing both hands on Maki's shoulders; tears streaming from her eyes. "M-maki-chan…I didn't think you were…" She paused, sniffling a little with a small gasp. Her yellow eyes wide with a strange look of panic. "T-this is immoral, Maki-chan!" She cries out as if she just discovered a huge scandal.

What?

"What are you talking about?" Maki gulped audibly. Her eyes darting over to Nico who only reply with a shrug, before quietly squeezing out of the doorway between the two girls. She threw Maki a peace sign before running off. Traitorous demon...

"Maki-chan! I'm not stupid!" Rin threw her hands in the air and Maki looked at Rin with an aghast expression. Did Rin finally figure out somehow or… "You shouldn't be going out with a minor!"

"What?" Maki paused. She looked at Rin's serious expression. "W-what?" She repeats again dumbly.

Rin pushed back with a sigh and a disappointed look on her face. "Look, Maki-chan. You're one of my best friend and all. So I'm saying this because I love you. But you really shouldn't be going after middle schoolers. I know they're cute and all, but it's really wrong!"

Oh.

"Oh." Maki reply slowly.

"I mean you're lucky it was me that caught you two the other day!"

Maki covered her face in embarrassment, remembering the event that Rin was talking about. "Rin. Listen to me. It's complicated. She's not…I'm not…we're not…" Maki gestured with her hands trying to convey what she was trying to explain. Rin only looks at her with that same concerned expression and Maki's hands drops to her side in defeat; knowing that no matter what she said there was no digging out of it.

"She's actually a senior in high school." Maki lied. "She just…looks really young for her age." Not an actual lie. "I met her through a tutoring program and we just sort of hit it off. I know, it's still bad since she's a high school student. But she's about to graduate next month and I haven't laid a hand on her! I swear!" This story felt like she just took a plot from a shitty romcom.

Yellow eyes looks into purple eyes and Rin sighs in satisfaction, taking a step back. "Okay. I believe you!" Rin giggles a little "Although a high school girl, Maki-chan? I didn't think you had it in you!" Neither did Maki, to be honest and why was Rin really just accepting all of this? "So I'm guessing she tried to seduce you that time. Did she plan it with Stan or something so you guys get some alone time?" a grin and an elbow prodding the red-head's side and Maki wished she came up with a better story on the spot.

"You really should introduce me to her! You know…when you guys aren't…" Rin does an annoying gesture with her hands and whistles while waggling her eyebrows and Maki just wants to step back into the restroom to close the door in Rin's face so she can scream into the toilet.

"Yeah…maybe next time." Maki says stiffly as she moves around Rin and briskly walks off. "I'll catch you later. I promised that I'd go on a…date with her earlier." Maki shivered, feeling like she just ate a slug and it was crawling out of her mouth as she said the word "date"

Rin waved, giving Maki a thumbs-up. "Go for it, tiger. Nyah!"

Maki covered her burning red face as she continued walking away and silently cried.

"You finally ditched her?" Nico asks floating down from the tree she was hiding in. Luckily no one else was around, but Maki glared at Nico. "Oh boy. If looks could kill. That kind of look actually turns me on though." The small demon laughs as Maki's face turns as red as her hair.

"I'm surrounded by perverted idiots." Maki ran a hand through her hair, sighing loudly. "Why did YOU ditch me anyways?"

Nico blinks as if Maki asked a really strange question. "You said she was off limits. So I'm just staying away from her." Maki narrows her eyes at the devil trying to see past that cute innocent facade. "What about when you were a cat?"

"I was a cat. My powers were sealed so I can't do shit to the girl even if I wanted to." Nico shrugged and walked ahead of Maki. "Anyways enough chitchat. What's the first place we heading to, Red?"Maki took out her phone, raising it over her head as Nico attempted to swipe it from her. "Well, I already narrowed it down to all the black magic or voodoo shop in a three miles radius from the bar that I was at." She swipes down at lists of all the shops.

An eyebrow shoots up in amusement. "Three miles? You were drunk, I don't think you would have been able to go three feet."

Maki raised her right arm above her head and Nico scampered off, not wanting to be turned into a cat again. The things Maki had to deal with. Sheesh.

The two made it downtown towards the district where Maki was at the night she summoned Nico. They arrived at their first stop, a little shop that smelled heavily of incense downstairs. Maki already began descending downstairs; pausing and looking up when she realized the smaller girl wasn't following. The devil leaned again the wall and stared at Maki with a raised eyebrow. "You go ahead. I'm not into these kinda things."

It was Maki's turn to raise an eyebrow with a bemused expression on her face. "These kind of thin-you're the devil!"

"Exactly!" Nico huffed with a pout. "And yet instead of my beautiful glorious form. They have some ugly goat head or some big red naked dude representing me. No thanks. I'd rather watch people get mugged."

A sigh and Maki rolls her eyes while shrugging. "Whatever. You just better not cause any trouble then." Maki descended down the stairs into the little shop, leaving Nico alone outside the building.

The shop was cluttered with random things like fake skull heads, shrunken heads, feathers, crystal balls, etc. The sort of typical things you'd find in an occult shop. Maki approached the small bookshelf looking through to see if any of the book was even remotely similar to the one Maki used for the summoning. None of them rang any bells nor look like it could be it. Damn. "Um. Excuse me." Maki asks, approaching the shopkeeper. An elderly old woman who smiles up at Maki with a soft expression that you wouldn't expect someone who was selling Satan related items would have. "This is a strange question…but did you see me come in…like last week, drunk…and bought a book?"

The elderly old woman looked at Maki before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, dearie. I don't think I recall you coming in ever."

First one was a bust, of course. Maki thanks the old lady and left the shop, dragging Nico with her go the next one.

"What is that red stain on your hoodie?" Maki asks pointing at the small splotches of red on Nico's hoodie.

Nico waved her hands nonchalantly in reply, "Blood. I beat up some dude in a weird uniform that kept asking me where my parents was at and how a little girl shouldn't be out so late." The red-head deadpanned before hearing some sirens in the distance and quickly dragged the devil far away from the area.

They continued on with their journey through the district. Hopefully they would eventually find the right shop. They tried several other different shops. but to no avail. Just how far did Maki go? "I don't think you bought my book here." Nico muses to herself actually browsing along the store, poking at some of the objects. Maki growls, her face beet red as she swat away the anal beads that were hung as decorations. "No, really? What gave you that idea?"

An oily shady looking cashier popped up from the counter with a disgusting grin. "Can I help you two ladies? Today is a special sale! Half price on our special Lucifer Lubrican-" Maki grabbed Nico's arm and bolted the fuck out of there before she even let that man finish his sentence. Nico cups a hand around her mouth and yells as she's dragged off. "I like your enthusiasm, buddy! But maybe a Satan Sex Shop isn't the best idea!"

Maki panted as she tried to catch her breath. Fifteen shops they've been to and no luck. Why were there so many occult shops to begin with anyways?! And who's bright idea was it to make a sex shop inspired by black magic?! "It probably would have been better if they called it Devils' Dildos." Nico shrugs.

"Do you want to be turned into a cat forever?" Another groan and a sigh as Maki started walking again, Nico walking close by. "We checked all the shops around. I thought we would be able to find at least a copy of it."

"A copy of an actual book that summons the devil. You just somehow got lucky coming across mine." Nico scoffs, taking out a lollipop from her hoodie pockets. She was right, Maki supposed. There was no way that they can come across the book so easi-

Maki froze causing Nico to bump into the taller girl and drop her lollipop onto the ground. "What the shit, girl? Why'd you stop?" Red eyes looks over and an eyebrow arches up. Across from them, a young girl wearing a very large trench coat, her face hidden by the face mask and ridiculously large sunglasses. She glances around as she walks by, doing her best to avoid everyone on the street. Clenched tightly in her arms was a very large brown tattered book with a strange insignia on it. She briskly walks by Maki and Nico, her long blue hair flowing by—causing Nico to sneeze as it brushes up against her face.

The girl jumps in shock as she lowers her sunglasses, staring at the other two girls. She didn't even look that much older than Nico and that little devil looked really young. Her purple eyes hidden behind the sunglasses seems to target in on Nico and she pulls off the face mask, a coy grin on her face. "What's this? Are you a little devil that worships Yohane?"

"What?" Nico and Maki both look at each other before at the young girl. "What?" They repeated again.

Yohane only puts a hand up in front of her face and sighs, the book held close to her chest. "I can't believe that you follow me here up to the surface! Ah, what should I do? Being a fallen angel and having such followers."

Maki nudges Nico's shoulder. "Do you know her? Is she a devil too or something?" She whispers. The real devil only shrugs with an disgusted expression. "No, I think she's those...what do you call them? Losers?"

"Advent followers of Satan?"

"Yeah, losers."

Maki rolls her eyes and looks at the strange young girl, "Uh...Yohane-san. My name is Maki. If it's not too much trouble, may I ask where you got that book?" She asks as she points at the book that "Yohane" holds close to her. The young blue-haired girl blinks before looking down at her book. She looks back up at the pair with an excited expression, "Oh? This book? I'm actually about to do a web-show right now! If you want, you can both come with me and join me!" She grabs Maki by the arm and starts tugging her, dragging the older girl with her. "T-that's nice and all, but that isn't what I wanted at all!" Maki yelled as she was dragged off by the strange girl. "Help meeeeeeeeeeee..." her voice fades away in the distance. Nico looks up at the sky and shrugs before going down the path, following the two girls. "Whatever. Might as well kill some time."

The strange girl dragged Maki—with Nico following by—to an apartment building, she bounced up and down excitedly as she unlock the door and let the two in. The apartment room was dark and cold. "The parental humans that are currently caring for my human form aren't home right now, so this is the perfect time!" She smiles and Maki scoots closer to Nico.

"What sort of human just go around inviting random people? Is she trying to get killed?" Nico whispers to Maki who only just sighs and shrugs. "I don't know...but there's something about that book that seems familiar. You said that you could sense the book, right?" She nudges Nico with her elbow and gestures to the girl. "Can you sense anything?"

Nico only sighs. "Well, kind of...but uh..."

Yohane opens the door leading to her bedroom which was also dark. The whole room decorated in an occult fashion, dark heavy black curtains blocking out the sunlight making the room seem ever darker than the entire house. "Oh gross. It's a serious one." Nico wrinkles her nose as she glances around. A camera stood in the corner and the girl goes over to it to set it up. "Hey, Yohane-chan~" Nico says in a sickenly sweet tone that made Maki want to vomit. Yohane looks over at Nico and then freezes.

Maki raises an eyebrow as the excitable girl suddenly quiets down.

"Give Nico-sama that book, hm~?" Nico coos, approaching the young girl and staring her down with those glowing red eyes. Yohane nods as her body—almost robotically hands Nico the book. The devil hums in satisfaction and her glowing eyes dims and the book in her hand combusts into flames. Maki jumps in shock, shoving Nico and stomping on the book trying to put out the fire. "What are you doing?! Why did you do that?!" She yells, the fire still going until the book is nothing but charred ashes. She glares up at Nico angrily at this, "What the actual fuck?"

The raven-haired girl shrugged. "It's better if a human like that stays away from that book." A frown forms on her face and Nico scratches her cheek. "It is concerning that this kid acquired such a dangerous book though."

Dangerous book?

"What do you mean?"

Nico crouches down and swipes some of the ashes into her hands, clenching it tightly in her palm. "That was an extremely dangerous book she had there. Not as dangerous as mine though, but dangerous enough to probably get herself killed if she wasn't careful."

A shiver runs down Maki's spine as she watches the devil's serious expression. "You mean...there's more books like that?"

"That's the thing. There shouldn't be. But someone is bringing them to the human world and just handing them out to you dumb humans." Nico grits her teeth, releasing the ashes in her hand. "And whoever thinks it's fuckin funny to mess with the Great Devil Nico is seriously gonna pay." A dark look and Maki realizes that the devil may be as scary as she originally though.

"Y-you're..." Maki and Nico pauses before looking over to the girl—they have forgotten all about her. She staggered a bit, looking at Nico with wide shocked eyes. "Uh oh. Looks like the charm wore off. Oops." The scary expression gone, and back to a dumb cute expression as if she was saying "Oopsie, I made a booboo~Teehee!"

"You're the real deal!" She squeals excitedly. "I-I'm so sorry, Devil-sama! I-I didn't think you would actually be here. I'm sorry I called you a follower...my name is Yoshiko-I mean Yohane! I-I'm 15 years old and currently in-in high school! I mean...I...you...I'm...thank you very much!" Flustered, she flung over body into a polite bow in front of Nico; and Maki idly wondered if high school girls were this insane nowadays. Nico sat down on the girl's bed and Maki had to cover her ears when Yoshiko let out another loud squeal.

"Hey, Yoshiko-chan~" Nico grins, obviously enjoying the butt-kissing.

"I-It's Yohane..." "Whatever. Don't really care. Mind telling Nico-sama where you got the book though?"

Yoshiko's eyes widen and she blushes before averting her eyes. "T-truth is..." She fidgets a little as if trying to figure out how to explain properly. "...I-I don't really remember! I'm sorry!"

"You don't remember?" She wasn't sure why, but Maki had a small feeling of deja vu.

The young girl just sighed as she sank to her knees on the ground. "I decided to ditch school today. And was wandering around downtown for a bit." She furrows her eyebrows as she tries to recall a memory. "It's honestly a little fuzzy, but I just kind of...found it at the cafe I was at. It wasn't there at first, but before I knew it. It was right next to me." She sighs a little. "I was going to do a show tonight with the book since it looked like a good prop to use...but..."

Yoshiko looks up at Nico with expecting eyes, "Now that I have the real deal, I think I can make a really amazing show today!"

"No." Nico flat-out rejects Yoshiko. Her arms crossed and brows furrowed—red eyes staring into Yoshiko's entire being. "I'm a fuckin devil. A citizen of hell. I ain't gonna waste time entertaining a bunch of humans. I should just wipe your memories here and now."

"But..." Yoshiko's eyes widens and began to water. Maki sighed, being unable to continue watching this. "Just do it, it's not like anyone gonna believe it's real." Maki shrugs and gives Nico a smirk. "Or is it because you're actually really boring and can't do anything besides cheap tricks you see at a kid's birthday party?" This caused the devil to growl at the accusation and she stood up from the bed—pointing at the camera. "Get that shit set up right now, bun-head. We got a show to do."

"It's Yohaneee!" Yoshiko cries, but starts excitedly setting everything up. Maki wondered why she was still here and why did she talked the devil into helping a girl with some weird web-show.

The room was pitch black saved for a candle in a magic circle drawn on a large sheet in the middle of the room. Yoshiko cackles softly as the candle flickers, "Welcome to another show, my little devils." She says with a chuckle and places her hand in front of her face—posing dramatically in front of the camera. Maki wished she was at home right now instead of pouring warm water in a bucket of dry ice and fanning the smoke around the room to give it a bit of a more eerie sinister atmosphere. "I'm here tonight with a special guest." Although she looked stoic, Yoshiko's voice cracked a little in excitement—her face twitching from her coy grin to a silly happy dumb smile. "Here with me tonight is the Great Devil herself! Nico-sama!" Her voice booms and the candle flickers even more. The smoke that Maki was fanning around, swirled and Nico appears out of nowhere from the smoke. She giggles and winks into the camera, "Hello, you pitiful humans." She had already shed her hoodie, so her small black bat wings flap freely and her tail sways back and forth. Her red eyes glows brightly as she smiles into the camera, giving a very look that makes Maki want to throw the bucket of dry ice at her.

"My name is Nico-sama and you should all be glad that I'm here to grace you guys with my presence." Her eyes began shimmering red and Maki shivered, feeling a strange pull towards the red-eyed devil. She shook her head, avoiding looking at the two girls for the rest of the webcam show. After twenty minutes of fanning dry ice smoke to the room. The candles finally blew out—Maki still wondering how Yoshiko was able to time it like that. Yoshiko turned off the camera before hopping onto her laptop and gasping, "Nico-sama! We actually broke five hundred thousand views!" She turned around and grabbed Nico's hand, looking at her with an awestruck expression. "I-I just can't believe an actual devil decided to star in my web-cam. I...I just, I'm so sorry. I'm just so excited right now."

Nico grinned while prying her hands out of Yoshiko's grip, cringing as her hands was now covered in sweat from the excited fan. "Yeah, yeah. Don't get too excited. It was a onetime deal." Maki glanced at the screen, noting how a lot of the comments mentioned about how cute Nico was and how the effects were amazingly real. She grabbed Nico by the collar and began dragging the small devil out. "Thanks again for everything, Yoshiko-san. The information you gave us really helped." Not really, but Maki really wanted to get out of here.

Yoshiko grins widely as she opened the front door for them. "Thank you again, Nico-sama! Maki-san! I hope you can come by again!" She watches as Maki drags Nico down the hall out of view before gasping, seeming to remember something important. "Oh no...I...I think I should have also told them..." She murmurs to herself, a look of worry in her eyes. "I remembered something important...Nico-sama's red eyes...and...blue eyes...clashing..." Yoshiko panted, holding her head in pain. "Blue...eyes...? Who?" Light purple eyes blinks and Yoshiko looks up as she still stood outside her apartment. She tilts her head with a confused expression. "Hm? Was I...Was I doing something?"

Maki and Nico walked out of the apartment building, it was already getting late. "And another day wasted." Maki sighed as she walked towards to the closest bus stop nearby. Red eyes flickers up in the sky and Nico shrugs, following close by her contractor. "I wouldn't say that. At least I found out exactly what's going on."

Purple eyes look over and an eyebrow raises up. "What are you talking about now? Did all that smoke get into your brain?" They made it to the bus stop, no one else was there so Maki took a seat.

"There's someone out there spreading dangerous books. I don't really care what they're really planning. But the fact that they drag me into it...well...Nico-sama is just going to have to find out who's pulling the strings...and pull out their spines." Her voice dripped with venom—eyes blazing brightly and her lips contorted into a snarl. Maki held her breath as she could feel an overwhelmingly sinister aura emanating from the small devil. It was then that Maki began realizing.

The Devil is truly a monster.

* * *

 _ **Author's Rambling:**_ I had a mighty need for a fangirling Yohane and some serious plot. There's still going to be stupid comedy in it too, of course. Also next chapter is going to have a bonus Q &A with Devil Nico and Summoner Maki. So if you had any questions about some of the aspect of the story let me know in the reviews!

Chapters are probably going to be booted up to about 5k each from now on. (Not including the Q&A or omakes) So more asshole devil chapters!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you did, feel free to drop a review!

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


	5. The Devil isn't all that kind

I forget how to write. Oh well. Whatever. (This is probably the best chapter I've done so far in terms of writing. kek)

Thanks all for the support! I really enjoy writing this fic and I'm glad you all enjoy reading it! Happy Halloween and remember! If anyone offers you a summoning book to summon a Devil Nico of your own, definitely take it. Just be sure to put a password on your computer and phone. Or just give me the book.

More stuff happens; Maki needs to control her gay and Nico is actually (lol) pretty badass.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

* * *

" _Nyahmaki-chan! Wut happened? R u not coming 2 class 2day?!"_

" _Yeah, something came up."_

"O _k then? Hey want me 2 take notes 4 u? :3c"_

" _You…take notes?"_

" _*kayochin take notes 4 u? :3"_

" _Lol, thanks anyways. I'll treat you and Hanayo to some ramen next time. I'll ttyl."_

With that last message sent, Maki pockets her phone and continue on with her stroll down the road. After that last fiasco and the slight nagging feeling at the back of Maki's brain—she couldn't focus on her classes, there was no way she could focus memorizing all medical terminology at the moment.

It was a hard fact to accept, but Maki knew she was in some deep shit. She just didn't know exactly how deep. So with that, here she was—panting as she climbed those never-ending stairs to reach her goal. It wasn't like she truly did believe in devils, demons, angels, the Easter Bunny. But facts were facts that she had a little magical devil spawn living in her apartment, some sort of horrible forewarning, and a weird tattoo on the back of her hand.

Her parents would kill her if they saw that.

Maki took a deep breath and with one last push—she finally made it to her destination. A shrine.

"Here I am; under contract with a devil, praying to the gods for help…" Maki sighs as she made it to the offering box. She toss a coin in and clapped, silently praying.

' _Someone please freakin help me.'_

She continues to pray as if waiting for something to happen as she was praying. Maki pause and blink, glancing at her palms. The tattoo felt hot on her skin—constantly reminding her of the contract and that devil. It's not like the devil was that bad, she seemed to have calm down a lot more recently and wasn't totally wrecking Maki's life...

Except for the fact that Maki may possibly be pulled into this supernatural dangerous stuff that will endanger her life, of course.

She rub at her hand a little, hoping to ease the burning or maybe rub it off.

Nothing. Neither options happening.

Maki sighs, "What was I thinking? As if praying to god is going to help me."

A shrine maiden who was sweeping nearby glances over at Maki; green eyes shimmering and lips twitching upwards into a playful smile. "Is something troubling you, miss?" She asks as she walks closer to the red-head.

The girl in question look over at the shrine maiden and furrow her eyebrows. There was something about this shrine maiden that seemed...familiar to Maki. "You…uhm…have…have we met?" Maki blink trying to recall where she has possibly seen this girl. Maki would have honestly remembered someone with sparkling green eyes, long purple hair tied in low twintails, big breas-Maki averted her eyes back up to the shrine maiden's face—her own face turning a tint of red.

The shrine maiden only giggled, Maki was not sure if it was from noticing her staring or the question that was asked. "I'm not sure, I would remember a beauty like you~" She say with a wink and Maki felt her face grow even hotter.

Was…was the shrine maiden flirting with her? Can shrine maidens do that? Aren't they supposed to be pure or something? Why is this even affecting her so much?

"Um…" Maki opted to keep silent as the shrine maiden continued to giggle.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to tease you." She smile brightly, tapping the broom lightly on the ground. "You looked a little troubled, perhaps I can help you?"

Maki twirls a finger in her hair , still blushing. "It's uh…well…I'm not sure how much help you'll be…" She wasn't too sure where to start. Maki didn't even know why she felt as if it was safe to tell the shrine maiden. "I…I don't even know your name…"

Smooth, Maki. Are you really trying to pick up a shrine maiden? The gods (if they actually exists) are watching you.

The shrine maiden only blink at Maki and smile. "Okay then. I'm Nozomi. Toujou Nozomi." She held out her hand to Maki, "And you are?"

Maki took the hand and shook it. "Nishikino Maki."

"Alright, Maki-chan~!" Maki blinks at how informal the shrine maiden Nozomi was. "Special Shrine Maiden Toujou Nozomi is going to inject you with spiritual power! Pew pew!" Nozomi exclaims and she poses with the broom, pointing the tip at Maki while making childish laser effects sounds.

"…" Maki stares at Nozomi with one eyebrow arched up, her mouth slightly open yet no sounds came out.

"…C'mon…give me some sort of reaction."

"…W-what the…heck? I-I don't get you." Maki double over and laughs.

Nozomi only stood straight with the broom by her side. "First thing about bringing someone up from the slump is a good laugh." She grins widely. Maki continued laughing for a moment before finally taking a deep breath—standing up straight again, a small smile still on her face."Okay, that was stupid…but I guess it did help my mood a little…" Although Maki already knew that no amount of laughing would help her in the situation she was in.

"Now onto the evil spirit that's haunting you!"

Wait? What? What did she just say?

"What?" Maki blinked, staring at Nozomi with wide eyes. "W-what?" She repeats once again.

Nozomi took a hold of Maki's hand and touched the back of her palm where the tattoo was. Maki shivers as she felt cold fingers grazing the hot skin etched with the black markings. "It's very powerful dark magic. I can feel it." Nozomi murmurs as she continue to graze her fingers, tracing the patterns.

"You're bonded by a very powerful magical being. A dark spirit?" Her eyebrows furrow, her voice drops. "A resident from the underworld…a devil?"

Maki snatches her hand away from Nozomi, the tattoo felt like it was on fire. "How did you…" Her voice felt dry, she wasn't sure what was happening.

Nozomi only smiled. "I can help you. If you let me." Those green eyes. They were bright. Maki felt drawn to them, it felt familiar indeed. But a different sort of familiarity. Those green eyes reminded her of those red eyes in a way.

Maki snaps her head and blinks, realizing she just been oogling Nozomi once again and blushes. "T-thanks…but why are you helping me?"

"That's a silly question. You prayed to the gods for help and here I am."

Maki idly wondered if Nozomi was perhaps an angel. Since devils did apparently exists, angels would exist too, right? The shrine maiden hummed in thought for a bit, tapping her chin with the finger. "I need you to trust me. Close your eyes."

"I…o-okay?" Maki took a deep breath and closes her eyes. She feels Nozomi shifting closer and grabbing her hand. Once again cold fingers grazed on the tattoo and Maki wondered why she needed to close her eyes for that. She feels Nozomi raising her hand a little and something soft touching the back of her palm. Something soft…and wet…?

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Maki jerks her hand away, blushing furiously. Nozomi only blinking innocently. "Did you just licked my hand?!"

"Of course. It was a special charm to keep you safe."

"You licked my hand."

"Yes…that's how the charm works."

"Your saliva is on my hand."

"Um…Nishikino-san…?" Nozomi says nervously, in a more polite formal tone.

"That's disgusting." Maki made a face and wipe her hand furiously on her pants.

Nozomi tilts her head a little at the action with a perplexed expression. "Is…Is Maki-chan a germ freak?"

"Look, okay. Let's move on. So I have this supposed charm from you now? What's it supposed to do?"

"It'll protect you. But fir-" "Your spit is going to magically protect me?" Maki scoffs, interrupting Nozomi. Nozomi deadpans at the interruption. "Do you want divine protection or not?"

"Sorry, go on."

"You need the medium that was used for the supernatural being."

Maki sighs as she rubs her forehead, "You're talking about the book. Which I do not have..."

"Well, that's no good. For now my charm should keep you protected from the devil, but you should be wary and try to find that book soon enough."

"Shrine maiden's spit is going to keep the devil off my back, okay then." Maki wasn't even sure why she was just going along with it. It may had to do with the fact that the tattoo was already cooling off, and the small stinging pain was easing away. But it was still ridiculous nevertheless. Her eyes glances back over to the mysterious girl. "Just...who...who are you?"

The girl in reply just gives a strange smile, "I'm just a simple shrine maiden. I wish you luck."

Maki blinks as Nozomi walks away without another word, leaving the red-head alone at the shrine. "H-hey, wait!" She calls out, but either Nozomi didn't hear her—or she purposely ignored her and she disappears into the small shed near the shrine. A hand rises up and twirls a lock of red hair as Maki mulled over what just happened, _'What the heck is up with that girl?'_ That thought kept crossing Maki's mind as she looks at her right hand, the tattoo no longer aching or throbbing.

 _'Who...is she?'_

Maki sighs and run a hand through her hair. There was no point in thinking about this here. It was already getting dark so she might as well head home. Another day wasted with nothing to gain...

Taking a step back, Maki gave the shrine one last look and walked off—heading back to her apartment. She took out her phone while she crosses a familiar sidewalk; filtering through some of her emails and uninstalling the apps that were unnecessarily downloaded onto her phone. "That idiot. I'm going to put a passcode on my phone." Maki grumbles to herself as she deletes the last of the app.

She turns into an alleyway, knowing it was a quick shortcut to her apartment. The alleyway was pretty dark, but after that her apartment building was only a few minutes away. Maki cautiously walk down the alleyway, jumping slightly when she sees a cat jumps by. The cat blinks at Maki with bright yellow eyes and mews at her before scampering off.

Maki blinks as the cat sort of reminds her of a certain cat living at her place. "A cat and a brat all in one. I really lucked out." She murmurs to herself idly.

Maki feels her heart skips as she hears footsteps behind her—about the same pace as hers, her purple eyes glances sideways without moving her head and she can make out a strange man in a trench coat behind her.

Suddenly the words her professor said the other day ran through her mind. _"There has been some mugging as of lately."_

"Oh come on..." Maki murmurs, beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. Her legs moves a little faster—the footsteps behind her also picking up in pace like hers.

Just a little more and Maki would make it out in the alleyway and into the open where she could probably call for help. The footsteps are coming closer, he was catching up. Maki gulps as she clenches the phone in her fist, the police number already dialed in and ready to call at a press of a button.

Something in Maki froze though, her heart felt cold, her skin felt clammy. It was like she was being pulled into a dark abyss. She was just right outside of the alleyway too. Her head slowly turns to look at the man—a lingering shadow, almost demonic-like clinging to the man's body. Before Maki could open her mouth to let out a scream, a hand shot out and grabs Maki's wrist pulling her out of the alleyway and into something soft...or someone soft.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call the police." A cold cool voice spoke and Maki looks up at her savior seeing familiar blonde hair and blue eyes. She blinks again as she looks over at the man, the shadow she saw earlier was gone. Was it her imagination?

The man only growled in response before walking off—spitting on the ground and cursing at the girl that got in his way. As soon as the man was gone from sight, Maki's savior releases her and sighs. "You really should be careful. Haven't you heard about the mugging that been going on?" The blonde asks as Maki rubs her shoulder, blushing a bit at being saved by this beautiful familiar stranger.

"Yeah, that was my fault. I didn't really think it was that serious..." Maki avoided those blue eyes that seemed to peer right into her soul. "I...uh, thanks for helping me out." She twirls a lock of hair in her fingers.

"It's no problem. Anyways, I should hurry now." The blonde turns around and starts to walk off. Maki wondered if she should have gotten the blonde's name. She was the same girl that Maki recalled from a few days ago. But she was a lot more...playful then. Not so cold and serious.

"Wait!" Maki calls out, surprising herself. The blonde stops, her back still turned to Maki. "W-what's your name?" She wanted to kick herself for sounding so blunt. Just asking a stranger for their name.

"Hm...okay then!" The girl spoke up causing Maki to snap her head up in attention. "I'm sure we're going to meet again. So let me introduce myself, I'm Ayase Eli." Eli turns her head towards Maki and gives her a grin. A familiar playful grin.

"Uh...oh. I'm...Nishikino Maki..." Maki gulps as she sees those intense blue eyes peering into her.

Eli chuckles as she walks off again, her stride strong and confident like herself. "Alright, Nishikino-san. I'll be seeing you around. Be sure to stay out of trouble." She winks at Maki before turning a corner, leaving Maki alone.

Maki blinks as she tries to understand what just happened. "Okay, so I just got hit on and licked by a shrine maiden. Stalked in the alleyway. And then saved by a foreigner. All in one day." What was with all these women coming by and leaving Maki with even more questions than she started out with.

She sighs as she continues on her way to her apartment, this time being a bit more alert as to not have a repeat of what happened earlier.

When she finally reaches the apartment, she unlock the front door and peer inside to see if anything was caught on fire. Everything looked good so far, she wonder what did the devil do besides play games and stalk Maki. The red-head walk into the living room to see the devil playing an old RPG on her old system.

Her team was currently at the last boss of the game.

"You've made it this far, humans! But now you shall taste despair as I crush you all and drag your souls to hell!" Nico angrily mock along to the boss's lines as she mashes the buttons to make the cut scene go by faster. "Stupid unnecessarily hard boss with it's three forms." She grumbles as she starts the battle.

Maki rolls her eyes as she takes off her jacket, going over to the kitchen and grabbing herself a tomato. She takes that first bite of the plump juicy tomato and sighs in bliss.

"Are you fuckin kidding me?!" Nico's voice screeches and the small devil throw the controller on the ground, fuming at losing once again to the last boss. "This stupid human game! The devil boss looks like shit anyways! What's with that BS curse shit he keeps spamming?!"

Maki rolls her eyes at the little demon's tantrum. "Did you get the Holy Amulet?"

"The wha-?" Nico pauses from her rant with a raised eyebrow as she stares at her human contractor.

"Holy Amulet. It's one of the items you find that nullifies the Devil's dark magic. If you equip that his dark curse doesn't instantly KO your team." Maki explains as she continus eating the tomato.

Nico didn't reply at all. Her attention seem to be elsewhere for a moment. Suddenly Maki felt a shiver go down her spine—a strange cold sinking feeling in her chest, she looks up and gulps as she sees Nico's eyes that seemed to glow brightly and almost angrily.

The red-eyed demon disappear from her spot on the couch before reappearing in front of Maki, causing her to yelp in surprise and drop her tomato. "W-what the hec-" Maki raises her hand, preparing to transform Nico, but was stopped. Nico grip onto Maki's wrist before bringing it close to her face until she could see the tattoo. Her eyes seems to blaze up and Maki felt the tattoo on her hand burn painfully once again. "O-owch...what are you doing?!" Maki gasps as she watches Nico looks at her with such intensity in her eyes. She brings Maki's hand closer to her face and presses her lips against the tattoo, causing Maki to hiss in pain.

"W-what are you-let go!" Maki quickly pull her hand away from the small demon. Nico quickly step back, the same intense look in her eyes as she continue to glare almost angrily at Maki. "I'm stepping out for a bit." Nico says simply and Maki blinks at her strange behavior.

"What?" Maki opens her mouth and closes it as she watches the small devil open the window, not too sure what just happened.

Without any hesitation, Nico jumps out. Maki quickly rushing towards the window and looking out, seeing the demon floating in the air. The small raven-haired devil looks back with a smirk. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything bad. I just need to check on something." With that Nico seemingly disappears in a gust of wind.

Maki falls on her knees and gulps. "What just...happened? I really don't get her..." She hope the devil truly wasn't going to do anything bad. But something—call it a gut feeling—was telling Maki that this was just the beginning. That something big was going to happen soon enough. Her whole body began to feel cold. She looked down at her tattoo on her hand—the only part of her that was still not cold. It was hot, burning almost. As if someone just branded her with a hot branding iron.

Outside of the building, Nico continue to float around until she reaches a large building, eyes narrowing as she sense a familiar presence.

"I should have figured this was your doing." Nico growled as she lands on the roof. It was pitch dark, the only thing emitting any light were the moon, the stars, and Nico's blood red eyes. "So what were you thinking leaving a mark on my human?"

"I just wanted to call you over." Was the only reply that came from the dark, green eyes glowing and peering over at the small devil.

"You trying to call me over could have killed her." Nico snarl as she walk closer to the dark where those glowing green eyes were. "What the fuck are you trying to pull...Nozomi?" Red eyes narrows down and she cracks her knuckles. "Better give me a good answer or else I'm going to slice off those damn tits of yours."

Nozomi only grins as she stands up and poses cutely in front of Nico. "Nicocchi is really going to be attacking a shrine maiden? What a devil~!" Her shrine maiden outfit flowing in the chilly wind.

"Enough of that bullshit! Why are you even dressed like that anyways?" Nico growl as she ignites a magic fire in her hands. "A devil dressing as a shrine maiden. Disgusting."

At this Nozomi only grins widely at this. Her whole form seemingly to burst into a purple sinister fire. As the fire dies down, Nozomi stands there wearing a blood red corset and a matching miniskirt. Her devil horns protruding on top of her head and a long skinny tail similar to Nico flicks back and forth behind her.

Nico's red eyes seem to linger on Nozomi's large bust and she growls, even more angrily. "Okay, titty demon. Why don't you tell me what the fuck you're doing here now? And why did you break the protective charm on my human?"

The taller demon leans back until her legs were in the air and she was floating. She kicks up her legs, causing her to do a small backflip in the air until she was floating upright with her legs tucked in close. "I was just around the area when I saw your human summoner and decided to say hi. That's all~"

"Summone-" Nico brows furrow at this. "How...how are you here anyways, Nozomi?"

Nozomi only shrugs at this. "Don't worry about it. Its not really any of your concerns, Nicocchi." Green eyes seems to darken as Nozomi purses her lips, her expression turning serious. "There's something going on though, Nicocchi. You've sensed it, didn't you?"

"I wish I could say I didn't...so tell me. What is going on here exactly, Nozomi?" Nico ask impatiently at this, already annoyed at her fellow devil.

The other demon hums, which irritates the smaller demon more. "There might be some trouble, Nicocchi." Nozomi simply says and snaps her fingers. She become engulfed in a whirlwind of purple flames and Nico jumps back—eyes flashing dangerously red. "Nozomi! Get back here, you didn't answer any of my questions!"

"Sorry, Nicocchi. I'm at a time limit myself. I just hope when the time come, you and your human know exactly what to do." Nozomi's voice echoes as the flames disperse leaving the small devil alone on the roof.

Nico growls as she stomps down, causing the spot below her to crack and crumble from her strength. "That damn cryptic bitch, always doing shit like this..." She could no longer sense the other demon, knowing that she have already disappeared elsewhere and hid her presence. Nico sighs knowing there wasn't much else to do, but head home and-

Something dawn on Nico, her eyes widening as she seem to sense something else. "That girl!" Nico quickly jumped off the roof, levitating in the air as she looks over at the direction of the apartment she was staying at with her human contractor. She could sense something dark at that direction. "Ugh! Such a pain." Nico groan as she disappear in a whirlwind of red flames.

Back at the apartment, Maki felt cold. Like...really cold. As if someone dunked her in icy cold water and then just shoved her in the freezer. She breathed on her hands and rub her arms trying to warm up. Was the air conditioner broken, by chance? This feeling was familiar, it was then that Maki realized it was the same feeling she had in the alleyway. It was stronger though, more intense and suffocating. Maki fell to her knees, clenching her chest, and gasping for air. It was beginning to become painful. What was happening? Maki's eyelids felt heavy. She heard a dark giggle. A whisper that was luring her to sleep. Luring her into the darkness. Maki close her eyes—heaving one last breath.

"Get the fuck outta here!" A loud shout rang in Maki's ears and she felt her body warm up. Her mind clearing from the uneasiness and cloudiness. Her vision clears and she gasps for breath. She sees the devil next to her, looking at Maki with a strange expression on her face. Was that...worry? Of course not, that would be silly. Why would the devil be worried about her?

"Goddammit, that bitch. Of all the shit she could have done to get my attention, she breaks your protective charm." In her hand, a slimy looking shadow squirms in her grip. With a huge hungry grin, Nico opens her mouth wide and chomps hard on the shadow. A loud screeching sound causes Maki to flinch. She watches in horror as Nico continues biting into the shadow, the shadow continuously screeches in pain as it slowly being devoured by the small devil.

After the last bite, Nico licks her thumb and looks over at Maki. "Well then, lucky I was here. Or else you would have been dead." She licks her lips, around the corner of her mouth is smeared with something black—almost like ink.

"What...what just...happened? I don't...get this..." Maki murmured, feeling her mind spinning in confusion. "Don't get too worked up about it, kid. For now just rest." Nico whispers in a soothing voice, her expression softening up. She kneels down next to Maki and put a hand on the human's forehead.

 _'Her hand...feels warm.'_

Maki mumbles something and closes her eyes, slumping down on the floor—losing all consciousness. The raven-haired devil picks up the unconscious human with ease before carrying her to the bedroom. "I don't like this anymore than you do right now, brat." Nico says softly as she lays Maki onto her bed. "But it seems like you're part of this now and there's nothing I can do to change that." Nico sighs, a solemn expression on her face as she pulls the cover over Maki, watching as the human mumbles something in her sleep and then cuddles into the blanket.

Nico laughs as she watches her human sleeps. "Humans are so weak." She simply says as her own eyes closes while she sits at the foot of the bed. She opens her eyes—red glowing brightly and she lets out a growl. The small lingering shadows that were clinging onto the walls of the bedroom skitters away. She sighs again and glances back at the sleeping human on the bed.

It was going to be a long night for her.

* * *

Nozomi stood outside on top of a building, watching as she sees a bunch of shadows fleeing from a certain apartment building. A grin graces her face. "Nicocchi certainly haven't lost her touch." A shadow flies by her and Nozomi simply just tilts her head, dodging the shadow—she grab it with her hand before it escapes.

She bring the shadow to her lips before taking a bite out of it—the screeches being lost in the night. Nozomi seem to grimace at this as she finishes the shadow, gagging a little as there was nothing left. "I really don't know how Nicocchi can actually stomach this. The texture is just so gross." Nozomi sighs as she licks the black inky like substance on her fingers.

Nozomi stood up from her spot. She stretch and dust herself before stepping off the roof, floating lightly in the air. Her feet gracefully began moving almost as if she was dancing in the air. She continue to move through the air, giggling as she past over a drunken man who only looks up at her with wide glazed eyes before hunching over and throwing up.

She finally makes it to her destination and floats next to the building apartment. As soon as she reached the window, she creaks it open and steps into the dim apartment room quietly.

"Welcome home, Nozomi-chan." A soft voice spoke and an long ashen-haired girl stretched from where she was hunched over at her desk, groaning as she felt her shoulder crack. "How many times have I told you to use the front door though?" She chastises the purple-haired devil. Nozomi only replies with a cheeky grin and scratch the back of her neck. "I thought you were sleeping so I decided to enter a little bit more quietly. So to not scare you, Kotori-chan."

"You entering through my window on the 9th floor late at night would probably be a lot more scary to wake up to, Nozomi-chan..." The ashen-haired girl sigh and rubs at her eyes.

Nozomi walk towards Kotori and looks at all the sketches and rough drafts that lay on top of the desk. "And how long have you been working on these now?" She asks as she picks up one of the crumpled up failures in the wastebasket and uncreases it.

"Since the afternoon, I believe." Kotori yawns and Nozomi clicks her tongue at her silly human summoner.

"Kotori-chan. You're a human—you're fragile and you'll break if you keep this up. Just rest now." Nozomi says with a motherly tone as she turns off the small desk light. She hoists Kotori up from her seat and starts pulling her human towards the bed. "But Nozomi-chaaaaaaan! I still have to finish the final draft before next week and I still have nothing!" Kotori softly whines as Nozomi starts unbuttoning Kotori's shirt to help her change.

"You won't be finishing anything if you work yourself to death." Nozomi say as she toss Kotori a pajama shirt—Kotori slowly puts it on, trying her best to stifle another yawn. "See, look. You can't even button your pajamas, I'll wake you up in the afternoon and help you with your final draft." Nozomi sits next to Kotori and helps the sleepy girl button up her top. Green-eyes look into Amber-eyes telling Kotori that there was no fighting it and it was settled.

Kotori pout before sighing and nodding, yawning again. "Okay, Nozomi-chan." She obediently crawls under the covers of her bed and pulls the blanket over her—snuggling her head into her favorite pillow. Her amber eyes glazes over as she slowly begins to drift off into sleep. Nozomi smiles as she slides off the bed and sits on the floor against the bed.

"...Nozomi-chan."

A soft whisper and Nozomi looks up at the ceiling. "Yes, Kotori-chan?" The devil replies back in a soft voice.

"Did...did you talk to her yet?"

"..."

Nozomi closes her eyes for a few minutes, the only sound was Kotori's soft breathing.

"Nozomi-chan?"

Somber green eyes opens slowly and stares at the ceiling. "Not yet, Kotori-chan. It's not yet time." She simply reply. Silence once again fill the room and Nozomi figured that Kotori finally fell asleep.

The voice spoke up again softly. "When will you?"

A chuckle escapes the devil's lips. "You're such a noisy human. Shouldn't you worry about yourself before you worry about me? A devil of all things?"

"Nozomi-chan...is kind...she's teases a lot...but is really nice..." The voice drifted off into a soft murmur. Eyes closes once again and Nozomi leans her head back against the bed, listening to Kotori's soft breathing. "And...Nozomi-chan is my friend. She also...deserves to be happy..."

Nozomi stays quiet before letting out a soft giggle. "Hm...don't we all?" Nozomi says softly and hums a soft tune, lulling her human into a sweet blissful sleep. "Just...remember, I'm always there for you...Nozomi-chan..."

Her human finally sleeping, leaving Nozomi alone in the dark with her own thoughts. _'Kotori-chan...you really are a silly human. Trusting a devil like me.'_

A twisted grin on Nozomi's face and her green eyes glows brightly in the dark. _'She really should be careful...'_

Because...

The Devil isn't all that kind.

* * *

 ** _Q &A_**

 _The following is not canon to this fic at all. Or maybe it is. I dunno. **  
**_

"I don't understand what we're doing and why we're doing this..." Nico grumbles as she filters through the pile of fanmail. Maki sighs as she dumps a box labeled "Fanmail" onto the table with the rest of the mail—causing the devil to growl in annoyance at her pile being messed up. "I mean we already know more than half of this is all about how great and awesome I am!" That declaration made Maki roll her eyes.

"Well, the author promised some stupid Q&A for the fifth chapter as some sort of weird celebration." A girl seated next to Nico says, her maroon eyes scans the content of the fanmail and she runs a hand through her maroon colored hair.

The devil only looks at the girl next to her with a confused expression. "And...who are you suppose to be?"

"I'm Yuri. I'm supposed to represent the author right now, because they thought it would be better to write me in for this Q&A." Yuri says without even glancing up. She pauses a bit before finally glancing up at Nico's questioning gaze. "Don't ask, because I don't even know."

Maki takes a seat on the other side of Nico and picks up a letter. "The faster we do this the faster we can end this—and the faster she can leave." The red-head looks up at the other girl on the other side of Nico. "No offense."

"None taken. I wanna get outta here anyways." Yuri replies dryly as she tosses another mail into the pile. "Proper introduction for those who are reading. I'm Mido Yuri, I will be representing the Author for this Q&A. Don't ask if I'll show up in this fic, because I honestly don't know nor care if I do."

Nico points with her thumb at Yuri with an amused grin. "I think I like this human."

"She is very pleasant company." Maki says with sarcasm before gesturing towards Nico. "Anyways moving on quickly. This is Nico. She's the devil of this story. She's very small, very gay, and very much a huge asshole."

Nico waves lazily. "Sup, I'm Nico. And this is my human contractor Nishikinky Maki or something."

"It's Nishikino!" Maki retorts back with a blush. Yuri reads through a script before piping up. "I dunno. Reading this fic, you definitely have some sort of kink."

"I would be very happy if I didn't have a stranger and a devil kinkshaming me in my own apartment." Maki retorts as she picks up a letter, wanting to get this over with quickly. "First question now."

 _alicemisuzu: are there any modern devil summoning systems like demon summoning from smartphones_

"Yeah. It's called Uber and Lyft. I've seen those scary demon shit that Maki summoned to get to her cult gatherings."

Maki stares long and hard at Nico before opening her mouth. "That's not-" "She's not completely wrong." She stares over at Yuri with a grimace at being interrupted before groaning and pinching the bridge of her nose. Giving up would probably be the best option to avoid the already growing headache. "Okay...right. Moving on then...we have one from Kumiko-chii now."

 _Kumiko-chii: When life give Maki a book what do she do, she summoned a devilish Nico. Another great chapter. Also Yeaaaay Yohane! Haha since there Q &A section next chap. I have one will the rest of the muse appear also?_

"What's Muse?" Nico asks with a confused expression. Maki shrugs at this. "I think it's a bar of soap or something. But the rest? Was there only pieces in this fic?"

"The fans are going to riot this Q&A." Yuri says dryly before clearing her throat. "The rest of the Muse will appear in this fic eventually. The author is trying their best to try and come up with the proper roles for them that would add to the story."

"Even though the story is supposed to mainly be about Nico-sama." Nico grumbles with a scowl, she holds up a letter to her face and reads it out loud.

 _'Guest: This fic give me life._  
 _And...and did Nico really beat up an officer just because he thought Nico was a little girl? damn Nico is just such a sassy violent little devil, ain't she? also what happened to Yohane? is she gonna appear again? pls update soon, author-San! I love your humor!'_

"Well, dear guest. I'm glad I can give you life." "They said fic, not you." Nico ignores the interruption from her human, "And to answer those questions, _"technically"_ I beat up an officer."

"How do you " _technically"_ beat up an officer?" Yuri raises an eyebrow at Nico's answer, but the devil just waves her off. "That's another story to be told when the author decides to write about it. Also yes. I am indeed a sassy, violent, wonderful, powerful, charismatic-" "This letter said none of those except for the first two." Yuri interrupts causing the devil to growl a little at being interrupted once again.

"As for Yohane? Who's Yohane again?" Nico asks, scratching the back of her head. "That devil fangirl that had the web-cam show you helped?" Maki answers.

"Oh, her. Yeah." Nico looks over at Yuri curiously. "I dunno. Is she gonna be back or nah?"

Yuri only shrugs. "I'm just the representative. The author claims that she doesn't really have a big role for Tsushima in the future. But she might show up occasionally."

"That tells us nothing." Nico deadpans at this as she reaches for another mail. Yuri yawns a little as she waves her hand. "Take it to the author."

Maki grumbles a little. Of all the people the author could have used as a representative, they picked this chick.

 _Death Gremory: Bless you dear author for another brilliant chapter, those punchlines are real lmao, love how Nico-sama gets serious at times very much, she is a Great Devil after all~ I feel that Eli is a Devil Hunter/Slayer or was the former Master of Nico-sama or something... Anyway, great chapter! Q &A Do you take showers together Maki-chan? And what sleepwear do you use Nico-sama if you decide to lay down? Specific games downloaded on Maki-chan's laptop?_

"Why would I shower with her?! That's disgusting!" Maki blushes bright red as she slams her palms on the table, causing some of the mail to fall off. "Disgusting? Before I came here you literally lived in a dump. There was trash everywhere!" Nico grunts as she glares at Maki. "Being able to shower with someone as sexy as me should be an honor!"

"That honor also known as getting arrested and being labeled a lolicon. Also people wouldn't be asking these sort of questions if you actually controlled your gay, Nishikino." Yuri mumbles as she picks up the letters that fell off the table.

"Quiet, filler character." Both Maki and Nico growls while giving the other girl a glare. Yuri says nothing and closes her eyes while raising her hands as if surrendering to pacify the other two girls.

"Continuing on with the question. No! We don't shower together, of course not! Get your mind out of the gutter! As for sleepwear..." Maki looks at Nico with a questioning expression. "What do you wear anyways? Besides that outfit and your hoodie?"

Nico blinks as she sits there, scratching her cheek as if actually trying to figure out an answer. "Usually when you're at class, I kinda dig through your closet. The clothes are usually too big for me—probably because you're fat." "Hey!" "I do sometimes wear just one of your t-shirt since they're big enough to wear by itself while I wash my actual clothes."

"Devils are actually pretty clean beings." Yuri muses while Maki feels her face grow hot for some odd reason at the thought of Nico wandering around her house in just a t-shirt. "Nishikino. Your gay is showing." She points out causing Maki to splutter in embarrassment.

"As for the games I downloaded. There's apparently this thing this human has called "Steam" that has a bunch of games. Although this loser mostly had puzzle games and stuff." Nico explains as she took out Maki's laptop from seemingly nowhere and start booting it up. "Also before you guys asked, I didn't download any of her games, I'm not THAT rude. I'll only download the game if it seems fun and it's free."

Yuri and Maki both rolls their eyes at the answer. "It's sort of weird that the devil actually have some sort of conscious of spending money." Yuri points out. "It's sort of weird for a devil to actually be here in general." Maki replies to Yuri before snatching her laptop away from Nico. "And just so you know, the game that Nico played before, I did NOT buy it! It was a gift from Rin, okay! She bought the game for me as a joke because she heard I like puzzle games! I-I don't play games like that, really!"

"The denial is strong in this one." Nico chirps and picks up a few more letters. "Let's wrap this up with this last one."

 _YayaSamuko: That was so freaking entertaining!_  
 _Q &A? What's that?_  
 _And I am more than glad to hear about that 5k announcement!_  
 _by the way, what was that "blue eyes" thing about?_

"That's not really a...oh whatever. Q&A is basically this. We're probably going to only host this every few chapters whenever we get the chance. It's for those readers who are still unsure about certain aspect of this story or are curious about some of the characters. As for the blue eyes thing...you'll just have to wait and see." Yuri rambles on quickly before standing up and already hurriedly to the door.

"That's the end of this Q&A. Thank you all for staying with us since the first chapter and for showing such an interest. We'll meet again...probably...maybe. Perhaps. Just don't ask if I'll appear in the story." Yuri announces with very little enthusiasm as she quivkly leaves the apartment, slamming the door shut and leaving Nico and Maki alone.

"Okay, I'm seriously sending a complaint to the author. They should have sent a better representative." Nico grumbles. "Oh. So now you have a problem with her?" Maki says with an annoying smirk.

Nico ignores Maki and looks at the pile of letters that were all left in a mess. "Anywaysss!" She got up from her seat before heading towards the window. "I have something better to do than be your maid all day, so peace out."

"Wait what? You're seriously going to ditch me here with all this letters to clean up myself?! How could you?!"

Nico only looks back at Maki with a serious expression before an eyebrow arches up. "I'm the fuckin devil, remember?"

"And I'm your contractor so I say stay and help me clean up."

"Ugh...humans are such a pain!"

* * *

 ** _Author's Rambling:_** You guys are great though. Thanks for motivating me to continue on writing this story. I can't believe that this was originally just a dumb OneShot concept story that I just wrote because I wanted a drunk Maki summoning Nico just because she misread the word Satan for Santa. Now I ended up weaving a strange (and hopefully) interesting plot!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you did, feel free to drop a review!

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


End file.
